


I won't say I'm in love

by pocmarvelworks



Series: I won't say I'm in love [1]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, wade wilson x black!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: Wade Wilson x Black!Reader where the reader is Blind Al’s niece (wade likes her) and she comes over and helps her aunt a few times a week but Wade always hides from her because he’s afraid of falling in love again?
Relationships: Wade Wilson x Black!Reader
Series: I won't say I'm in love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651684
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. preface

She thought maybe she had done something wrong.

She thought that maybe Wade thought she was annoying.

Or worse. She thought maybe Wade thought she was ugly.

Of course, she knew she wasn’t. Kaye was a goddess, there was no mistake about that.

But she wanted Wade. Oh God, did she want him.

But she thought he didn’t want her.

But he did.

He wanted her to fix up his wounds even though he can do it himself.

He wanted her to hold him when the voices got too loud.

He wanted her to kiss all over his skin and tell him he was beautiful every day.

But he couldn’t. He didn’t want to be hurt again. He couldn’t put Kaye’s life in danger like that.

So you know what he did? What any sane person would do. Act like she doesn’t exist.

But Kaye has had enough of Wade treating her like shit. She’s gonna notice him.


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade Wilson x Black!Reader where the reader is Blind Al’s niece (wade likes her) and she comes over and helps her aunt a few times a week but Wade always hides from her because he’s afraid of falling in love again?

Honestly, Wade didn’t know what to think when he first met Kaye. She had just come back from living on her own, and unexpectedly moving into her Aunt’s house to help her out. Kaye knew for a fact that her Auntie Al was a tough cookie, and even though she was blind she could hold her own, but that didn’t stop Kaye for wanting to be near her. She had just gotten a new job and it wasn’t far her Al’s place, so it saved her a lot of money in buying a new place.

But when Wade came home, arm clutched in his hand, the tired expression on his face visible through his mask. He inhaled deeply, the tired expression soon turning into one of confusion. “Al, you can cook?! Smells fucking amazing in here, I’m tired of eating McDonald’s every day, those nuggets are going straight to my ass.”

“Fuck off, Wade, you know that isn’t my department,” Al mumbles, not turning her attention away from the television.

“Then who the flying-” Wade is stopped short when he sees Kaye rush out the kitchen. Flour was covering her hands and a little bit on her cheeks, sweat collected on her forehead from the heat in the kitchen.

“I’m sorry! I’m Kaye, you must be Wade” Kaye smiles brightly at him, holding out her arm for him to shake.

“…Wade,” He moves forward to thrust his right arm to shake hers but forgets that he had thrown it onto the floor upon entering. She gasps and steps back in hesitation, shocked to see a little blood had dripped down on her hands. “Shit, my bad.” He laughs nervously, but she laughs along with him.

“Now, who are you again?” Wade challenges, face quirked to the side. “I don’t remember ordering a stripper for Al this week.”

Kaye’s face scrunches up cutely, washing her hands free of blood and opting to put on gloves for the remainder of her cooking.

“She’s my niece, you dumb fuck.” Wade gasps, looking between Kaye and Al dramatically.

“No fucking way! How come she can cook, but you can’t, Al?”

“Shut your mouth Wade, ‘fo I stick my foot up ya ass!”

“You promise?” Wade snarkily replies, slipping on his crocs, grabbing his bottled lotion and his infamous unicorn and making his way to his room.

Wade heard Kaye and Al talk from behind the door, and he tried to keep his mind elsewhere. No matter how much porn he looked up, his mind just kept going right back to Kaye.


	3. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade Wilson x Black!Reader where the reader is Blind Al’s niece (wade likes her) and she comes over and helps her aunt a few times a week but Wade always hides from her because he’s afraid of falling in love again?

Kaye sighs, having the house to herself was a blessing. Al was out with a couple of friends, probably snorting cocaine, but that’s beside the point. Wade was, being Wade. There was no doubt in her mind he was somewhere wreaking havoc on some horribly bad person, while also being horribly mutilated himself. She shakes her head, he’s so interesting.

She sits and draws at the kitchen table, her tablet pen carefully scribbling away at details on her drawing. Scaring her into making an incredibly hideous mistake on her still-life drawing, the door bursts open. Wade heaves, throwing his ammo bag onto the floor and also a freshly mutilated, and very bloody arm.

“Oh, hey Kaye! Didn’t see you there.” Wade steps over the arm and walks over to the kitchen cabinets behind her, stealing a pop tart. “Whatcha doin’ sweetpea?”

“Wade, honestly, what the fuck?” Kaye says, immediately skipping the pleasantries.

“Pardon?” Wade mumbles crumbs of the frosted pop tart fall from the uncovered part of his mask.

“I just deep cleaned the shit out of this apartment!”

“Oh, I-”

“You always come in after work, so careless about what you’re doing. Forgive me, but when you do that, you act like a dick. I try to keep this place clean for all three of us, and if we potentially have guests, but you make it so difficult. You come in all bloody, and of course, I fucking understand you kill people for a literal living, but I really need you to fucking not bleed all over the fucking floor that I slave over.”

Wade stares, eyes wide and jaw slack. He’s speechless for a second before he walks over to his discarded bag and arm. Without a word, he picks them up and walks to his room.

Now Kaye feels like shit. She shouldn’t have exploded like that, this wasn’t her house.

But Wade, now he feels even worse. Actually, let’s call it scared and aroused. He’s never had someone put their foot down like that to him, not even Vanessa. The pure anger on Kaye’s face, the cute way she scrunched up her nose when she literally growled at him made his dick twitch.

He shook his head, he shouldn’t think of her that way. He’s definitely not going to catch feelings.

But that’s not going to stop him from thinking about her even a little bit when he touches himself.   
☼☼☼

Wade returns about an hour later, seeing Kaye cooking, angrily, with some music playing in the background. He sees her chopping vegetables harshly and he winces. She’s probably thinking of chopping my dick off.

“Hey, those vegetables didn’t mean it.” He hears of scoff and he winces again. He reaches over and turns down the speaker, earning a very sharp stank eye from his roommate. “Look, Kaye. I didn’t mean to upset you. I truly didn’t know you had cleaned, and I really shouldn’t leave my bloody body parts all over the floor. That’s a dick move and I promise I’ll do better. Just don’t be too mad at me, okay?”

He watches her sigh, and turn around. “I’m not mad. I just want to be respected. I understand this isn’t my house, but I really think I deserve some respect, and if not me then Al, and if not her then yourself. Either way, it’s a home, we should try our best to keep it clean. Maybe try throwing away your body parts before you get in?”

“Oh, no can do, buttercup!” He exclaims a huge smile displays from behind his mask. “I use those for sex toys”

“Oh my god,” She snorts, and Wade thinks it’s the most beautiful thing in the world.

“Anyway, I was gonna head out to SIster Margaret’s. Wanna come?”

“What the fuck is that?” Kaye asks but packs up what she was doing anyway.

“Oh, this is gonna be fun”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I don't think I'll be continuing this :(


End file.
